rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Valentina
Valentina es el nombre de drag queen de James Leyva, artista e intérprete y una de las participantes de la Temporada 9 de RuPaul's Drag Race, posicionándose en séptimo lugar y el ganadora del título de "Miss Congeniality", así como uno de los participantes All Stars 4, posicionándose nuevamente en el séptimo lugar. Origen Nombre Drag El nombre de drag de Valentina proviene de una marca de salsa picante mexicana con el mismo nombre. RuPaul's Drag Race Temporada 9 220px|thumb|left En el primer episodio de la temporada 9, los participantes fueron desafiados a hacer un look inspirado en su ciudad natal y rehacer su look favorito de Lady Gaga. Para su look de ciudad natal, Valentina hizo un atuendo con temática de mariachi. Mientras que para el traje de Gaga, ella eligió el vestido de Gaga Awards 2011 de Gaga. Fue elogiada por los jueces, colocada en alto, pero no ganó. Valentina tuvo su primera victoria en el Episodio 2, "She Done Done Done Brought It On", después de un desafío rutinario de porristas. Fue elogiada tanto por su desempeño como por su apariencia de pasarela, hecho que sucedió de nuevo en la mayoría de los episodios consecutivos, en los que volvió a su ritmo alto 3 veces (en los episodios 3, 4 y 7) y estando a salvo 3 veces (en los episodios 5, 6 y 8). En el episodio 9, "'' Your Pilot's on Fire ", el principal desafío fue crear su propio programa piloto de televisión. Valentina y Nina Bo'nina Brown se emparejaron y tuvieron problemas para filmar a su piloto de televisión, ya que no habían preparado un guión y tuvieron que improvisar. Aunque Valentina recibió algunos comentarios positivos sobre su atuendo de pasarela, ella y Nina fueron criticadas por su falta de planificación y organización, lo que finalmente las llevó a las dos últimas. Valentina inicialmente intentó hacer lip sync con la boca cubierta por su máscara de pasarela, pero RuPaul la hizo quitársela, revelando que no podía recordar la letra de la canción y fue eliminada. Al igual que la de Trixie Mattel y la de BenDeLaCreme, su eliminación fue un shock para la mayoría de los espectadores, ya que era considerada una de las competidoras más fuertes de la temporada 9. En la reunión de la temporada 9, varios de los otros participantes (en especial Aja y Farrah Moan) se opusieron a que Valentina ganara el voto de "Miss Congeniality". Argumentaron que el premio "Miss Congeniality" es más un concurso de popularidad y Valentina debería ser coronada como "Fan Favorite", ya que no era la competidora más agradable, en gran parte porque no habló del odio que sus Fans enviaron a otros concursantes tras su eliminación. Luego de la controversia, Valentina sugirió a sus admiradores que dejen emojis de rosas en las secciones de comentarios de sus compañeros de la Temporada 9 para mostrarles que no todos son odiosos. Esto llevó a muchos de sus seguidores a inundar las redes sociales de muchas drag queens con emojis de rosas rojas. Mientras que algunos respondieron positivamente a esto como un buen gesto, muchos otros lo vieron como una molestia y un spam, y algunos pidieron a los fanáticos que pararan. All Stars 4 En el primer episodio, a los participantes se les pidió hacer su reto de "Reading is Fundamental" del programa. Valentina lo hizo bien pero no ganó. Del mismo modo, el rendimiento de lip sync de Valentina durante el espectáculo de variedad / talento maxi-challenge también se declaró seguro. En el Episodio 2, los participantes audicionaron para el nuevo supergrupo de RuPaul, "¡Henny!", Escribieron sus letras, cantaron y interpretaron números coreografiados, presentando la leyenda de "''RuPaul's Drag Race" Stacy Layne Matthews. Valentina fue elogiada por su desempeño, así como por su apariencia de pasarela, terminando en la cima con Monét X Change. Después del lip sync con la canción "Into You" de Ariana Grande, Valentina fue declarada ganadora y eliminó a Farrah Moan. En "All Stars 4", Valentina se colocó por primera vez en la parte inferior en el tercer episodio, junto a Gia Gunn, después de una personificación implacable de Eartha Kitt en la romántica versión retorcida de " Snatch Game". Sin embargo, Gia fue elegida para ser eliminada por Manila Luzon, por lo que Valentina pudo participar en el Episodio 4 (donde estaba a salvo) y en el Episodio 5 (donde se colocó nuevamente en la parte inferior, pero estaba a salvo como todos los demás participantes allí). En el episodio 6, los participantes restantes participan en un torneo de lip sync que permite a los eliminados volver a entrar en la competencia. Farrah hizo lip sync contra Valentina con "Kitty Girl" de RuPaul. Valentina ganó y se mantuvo en la competencia hasta el Episodio 7, donde los participantes tenían la tarea de crear sus propios clubes nocturnos. La emparejaron con Naomi Smalls, crearon el "Club 96", pero desafortunadamente, ambos terminaron en la parte inferior, mientras que Latrice Royale ganó el desafío y el lip sync contra Trinity The Tuck y eligió eliminar a Valentina. Frases de Entrada Temporada 9 "Hello, it's me, Valentina!" All Stars 4 "Fan favorite is here!" Frases Memorables Las frases se mantendrán en su idioma original para mantener el sentido de las mismas: 220px|left *"I'm glad these girls see me as a threat." *"I was literally shaking, but I said to myself: 'Valentina, when in doubt, smile!'" *"I'm Valentina, I'm also Corny!" (en el desafío de Porrismo de la Temporada 9) *"I'm not gonna say nothing to that." (A Aja tras despotricar en "''Untucked''") * "I'd like to keep it on, please." (cuando RuPaul le solicitó que se retirara la máscara) * "Farrah Moan, just shut up already!" * "DEODORANT, BITCH!" (a Shea Couleé en la Temporada 9 en el desafío "Reading is Fundamental") * "In my country, we're known for beautiful women, and I think, also... COCAÍNA." (como Ariadna Gutierrez en "Snatch Game") * "I never win anything!" (como Ariadna Gutierrez en "Snatch Game") * "Escandalo." (a Farrah, después de que esta explicó la relación de Tyga con las Kardashians) * "Hasta luego, los quiero mucho." (Dicho tras ser eliminada en el Episodio 9 de la Temporada 9) * "Am I the villain? Villaintina? Me?" * "Valentina is the diva of the season. The rumors are true: I take a long time to get ready. The rumors are true: I have high expectations, like my heels." * "Ru, Mystique was a mistake." (Refiriéndose a Latrice Royale en el desafío "Reading is Fundamental" de "All Stars 4") * "So you think I can go home tonight?" (a Manila Luzon) * "I’m sending your ass home, bitch, because sending Latrice? That’s too much." (a Trinity The Tuck) * "Ladies I'm boiling, my blood is simmering through my veins and I have some things to say, okay? I am DEEPLY and UTTERLY offended, that judge with the bun and the gold, I do not appreciate her none constructive criticism of my beautiful outfit." * "Can't you see her now, with a juicy red apple in her mouth and Satan's finger up her ass?" (refiréndose a Lady Bunny) * "You think this is cute? This story of let's just get rid of the bitch. Well you know what bitches I still got another motherfucking week!" (a Manila y Monét después de que revelaron a quien decidieron eliminar) * "Sending me home doesn't make sense with my fantasy." * "But all I can say is that no matter what... we're still in our heels." (a Naomi Smalls) * “I know I’m a lot. It’s, like, a privilege but, like, a curse.” * "I'll always remain... your diva with a heart. But bitch, let it be known, she left with a crown." (tras ser eliminada en "All Stars 4") Mensaje de Despedida Temporada 9 "Ladies, I love you with all my heart. If ever you need me, I'm yours. Con Amor, Valentina" All Stars 4 "UGH! I had to pack. Love you all, Valentina" Curiosidades Galería Temporada 9 ValentinaS9.jpg|Atuendo Promocional ValentinaEp1Look.png|Atuendo de entrada ValentinaEp1LookB.png|Hometown Atuendo ValentinaEp1LookC.png|Gaga Atuendo ValentinaEp2Look.png|White Party Atuendo ValentinaEp3Look.png|Princess Atuendo ValentinaEp4Look.png|Naughty Nighty Atuendo ValentinaEp5Look.png|Faux Fur Atuendo Valentina-ariadna-rupauls-drag-race-season-9-episode-6.png|Snatch Game Atuendo ValentinaEP6.png|Madonna Atuendo ValentinaEP7Look.png|Big Hair Atuendo ValentinaEP8Look.png|Michelle Visage Roast Atuendo ValentinaEP9Look.png|Club Kid Atuendo ValentinaReunion.png|Atuendo Reunión Valentina_Finale_Red_Carpet.png|Atuando Final All Stars 4 Looks Valentina2AS4.jpg|Atuendo promocional ValentinaAS4Entrance.png|Atuendo entrada ValentinaVarietyShow.png|Variety Show Atuendo ValentinaHennyLook.png|Henny Girl Group Atuendo ValentinaEleguenceLook.png|Eleguence Atuendo ValentinaEpisode2LipSyncLook.png|LSFYL Atuendo ValentinaSnatchGameAS4.png|Snatch Game Atuendo ValentinaBootsLook.png|Boots the House Down Atuendo ValentinaCurvesLook.png|Curves & Swerves Look ValentinaLadyBunnyRoastLook.png|Lady Bunny Roast Atuendo ValentinaAngelicLook.png|Angelic White Atuendo ValentinaLalaparuzaLook.png|LaLaPaRUza Atuendo ValentinaClubLook.png|Club 96 Atuendo ValentinaPlastiqueLook.png|Plastique Fantastique Atuendo Videos The Best of Valentina Fantastic Diva Bombshell RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars 4 Valentina - All Runway Looks Valentina's Runways ⭑ All Stars 4 Meet Valentina All About the Fantasy RuPaul’s Drag Race All Stars 4 Discografía Singles * "A Prueba de Todo" (2018) Appearances * "Don't Funk It Up" (2018) por el Elenco de RuPaul's Drag Race: All Stars Redes Sociales * Valentina Web | Facebook | Instagram | Twitter * Valentina enIMDb | Apple Music | Wikipedia Navegación en:Valentina Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 9 Categoría:Temporada 9 Categoría:Reinas Latinas Categoría:Reinas Mononimas Categoría:Miss Congeniality Categoría:Reinas de California Categoría:Séptimo Lugar Categoría:Anfitriona Programa Web Categoría:Ganadoras Un Desafío Categoría:Octava Eliminada Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Eliminada Primer Lip Sync Categoría:Nacidas en 1991 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:All Stars 4 Categoría:All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Reinas No Binarias Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Quinta Eliminada Categoría:Tres Nominaciones Categoría:Actores Categoría:Reinas Villanas Categoría:Tauro Categoría:Reinas Trilingües Categoría:Bailarinas Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas de Looks Categoría:Eliminaciones Controversiales